


When You're the Best of Friends

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All silly, Other, Pairing is sexual but not romantic, Platonic Sex, Pre-Campaign, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf, circus kid shenanigans, it's a nice change, just bff things, no sadness, something like a size kink but not really, yasha's just not used to people being bigger than her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Molly finds an abandoned crate of assorted potions. Yasha finds that interesting, and things haven't been terribly interesting since their rope broke.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	When You're the Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in a separate folder in my notebook, think I started it way back in Kinktober? Anyway platonic sex 5ever, you cannot convince me those two didn't get up to stuff when they were bored.

The crate Molly hauls into the tent when he finally finds his way back makes a terrific thump on the ground when his arms finally give out, an inch above the dirt. "Behold!" he says breathlessly, striking a pose that's no less grand for the way his fatigued hands shake. "A solution for boredom." He considers the open lid. "Several, in fact."

Yasha unlaces her hands from behind her head and pushes herself up off her mat with reluctant interest, walking the few feet forward on her knees. She appraises the rows of colorful vials and looks back up at him. "Where did you find these?"

Molly's face pulls into a pout. "Not even a thank you?"

Yasha raises an eyebrow at him. "I just want to know if they come with complications." By which she means 'people who want them badly enough to get killed for them, messily and with great prejudice.'

"You wound me." He's is the very picture of offense, back of his hand pressed against his forehead, and then he grins in that sharp way of his and abandons all pretense. "Bandits got the cart driver half a mile down the road. This fell out before then. A few of em smashed, but overall a pretty decent packing job." He crashes hard onto the ground in the lotus position and reaches in to hand Yasha a small green vial, dripping slightly from a broken neighbor. His tail twitches eagerly behind him. "Go on, tell me what it says."

Yasha scoffs gently at him and examines the label. "Potion of enlarge," she reads. Molly gasps hugely, and when Yasha looks back at him it's to find his hands moving slowly closer in wonder.

"That's going to be so much fun -" Yasha slaps his hands away with a smile and sets the vial down to reach in for another. "Rude," says Molly. "I found them."

"You owe me for the rope," Yasha replies without looking up from vials she's holding now.

"The rope you snapped!"

Now Yasha does look at him, a little eyeshine in the deepening twilight. "The rope I snapped because someone who looks a lot like you left a bunch of food where a bear could see it and come attack us?"

Molly crosses his arms. "I'm glad we're in agreement that you broke it." His voice drops to a mumble. "Not that I'm complaining. Naked Yasha Nydoorin versus pissed off hungry bear - what a vision." His head tilts thoughtfully. "Honestly, I can't help but feel I should be thanking you."

Yasha rolls her eyes and pulls out two more. "That reminds me, your knots need work."

He scowls. "I'm willing to overlook that absolutely slanderous statement on the condition that you tell me what you're holding now."

"Potion of small dick."

He waves a hand irritably. "Good for pranking Gustav maybe, but - oh, come on that's not even original."

Full grins from Yasha are rare, but this one lingers as she touches the top of one, then another. "Fire breathing, polymorph."

"Fuck. Yes."

They paw through the rest of them like a couple of kids until finally, all of the potions have been sorted and the broken ones (one of water breathing and another enlarge) have had their pieces carefully extricated and disposed of. A few of the spares have been set to the side to sell - the pursuit of fun never comes before everyone being able to eat.

"So which one do you want to try tonight?" Molly whispers the question like a secret. Which it kind of is, because if anyone finds out there's extras they'll want a turn, and both of them are feeling the itch of going without the trusty rope they've had for months now.

"I don't know," Yasha muses. "Have you ever wanted to be fucked by a werewolf, maybe?"

  
She loves him for the way his eyes get big even as he puts his manners first and says, "Have you?"

She shrugs. "I have come across few who are up to the task of handling me, werewolf or otherwise."

Molly points to one of the enlarge solutions. "I could help with that." He smiles when Yasha looks thoughtful. "Come on," he coaxes. "You're always taking such good care of me."

Her returning smile is fond. "And you are always quick to return the favor. It sounds fun, but I want to keep some back for when we have a spare rope again."

He nods. "Well there are four of them, so surely one tonight wouldn't be any big loss?"

Something like uncertainty crosses Yasha's face, but it's coupled with a slight shifting of her thighs and Molly doesn't bother to hide his grin when she looks back at him. "Let's get the rest put out of the way," she says. "Then I want you to get big and fuck me."

Molly's hands are a blur as he scrambles to comply.

* * *

The logistics of fucking someone a little more than half his height haven't really been something Molly's considered in detail, which is to say they lose a good ten minutes figuring out limb configurations and new mouth proportions.

Yasha really doesn't seem to mind though, and the way she looks up at Molly when she's got her knees locked around his waist and her arms around his shoulders makes him shudder in spite of the height he has on her. 

"Has anyone told you how gorgeous you look when you want something really bad?" Molly murmurs when he pulls away from their first competent kiss. Yasha's eyes are aflame and her lips are shiny as she glares up at him before ducking down to take one of his small breasts in her mouth to suck hard. Molly gasps and shifts to hold Yasha up with one arm - it's incredible that he can do that, how light Yasha feels to him right now - pushing her away gently with the other. "Nuh uh," he chides breathlessly. "You always make the rules because you're bigger. It's my turn tonight."

That's a damn lie and they both know it, but Yasha takes him to task.

"Then quit wasting time and fu -" her voice cuts off with a moan as the spade of Molly's enlarged tail slides inside of her almost halfway to the base of the fins and flexes just once. Yasha stiffens and holds tighter to Molly, panting softly as she adjusts to the feeling of him filling her.

Molly grins. "You were saying?"

Yasha closes her eyes and leans her head back, hips rolling in Molly's arms as her clit seeks friction on his skin. "You're infuriating," she manages. It's not enough, and after a few playful thrusts of his tail she opens her eyes and reaches up to grasp the sensitive spot at the base of his horn - which she can't wrap her hand halfway around, because he is huge, and holy _shit_. "Do it right," she hisses. "Please."

Molly's eyes widen at the word, but he offers no comment as he lowers Yasha obediently onto her back and gathers her wrists in one hand. He's still Molly though, and he can't help but ask: "Could you actually break free?" Yasha tugs her arms, and Molly tightens his grip in response. She regards him for another moment, and then she puts real strength behind it. If she kept pulling like that and wiggled around, she could probably break his grip, but she doesn't and she doesn't want to.

"I would have to rage," she says, and her eyes are blown.

Molly's mouth has gone dry, but his voice is light when he says, "None of that now, just let me." He leans down and kisses her, pressing in experimentally to increase her sensation of being pinned. Yasha groans into his mouth immediately, her arms going taut between his fingers but getting nowhere. When he drifts his other hand to her cunt, he finds her already wet and she bucks against him hard. "Fuck," he whispers as he coats his finger and watches her. "I can see why you like this side of things so much."

"Molly, I swear to the gods," Yasha begins. Her voice is wrecked in a way that makes him shiver above her. "If you don't stop talking and get busy, I will pay you back tenfold when this is over."

He grins. "Promise?"

Whatever she was about to say chokes off when he slides a slick finger inside of her up to the second knuckle and curls just slightly. He spends a few moments just working that finger in and out of her, noting all the ways it feels the same and different from their usual as his own cunt starts to throb at the sight of Yasha. She's twitching and gasping under him, unable to move, and his finger appearing and disappearing inside of her is mesmerizing.

"More," Yasha groans, and Molly blinks in surprise. Yasha allowing him to fuck her is rare enough, but even normal sized she's only ever asked for more than two fingers once.

"Are you sure?"

She bites her lip and nods. "Go slow."

"Of course." Molly pushes himself back down Yasha's body a little for a better view as he runs two fingers over Yasha's hot slit before pressing them against her entrance and applying the slightest pressure.

Yasha's hips grind down impatiently and she gasps as his fingertips slip just inside. "Gods," she whispers, and in the combined dim light of the lantern and his dark vision he can see sweat beginning to form along the flushed skin of her stomach and her face. He swallows hard and pushes in just a little more before pulling gently back and giving her time to adjust.

He's never seen her like this, knows that she'd be mortified if she could see the way her hair is sticking to her face and the jerk of her hips searching for more of their own volition. She doesn't look like she's in much of a position to care, and this too is a kind of staggering sight. It's him who lays there and takes what Yasha gives, him who rolls his eyes back in his head and arches off the floor when her fingers slide inside, him who begs…

He leans down to take a nipple carefully between his sharp teeth, experimental. Yasha writhes on his fingers, walls clenching around him. "Don't stop that," she grinds out.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says, but he's not sure she would have registered the words even if they weren't muffled. He takes his time, flicks his tongue over her, and purrs a little at the suppressed swear she bites off after a few minutes of this attention. Molly lets go of her to say, smug as he pleases, "Staying quiet like this doesn't suit you. Next time we take this elsewhere, hmm?"

How she manages that fierce of a glare while being actively fucked on his fingers he isn't certain, but glare she does, though she doesn’t seem willing to try and pry her teeth apart.

Oh she's having a _good_ time then, definitely. He's been there. "I got you," he says. Part of him thinks Yasha might bite him when he slides the spade of his tail over her mouth, but instead she seems to settle, her thrusts against his fingers trading desperation and speed for intent and depth.

He's already aching but the way she _looks_ like this. The gods knew what they were doing when they put the two of them on separate teams, as it were, and he's so glad because he loves this, loves that they can have each other's backs by day and fronts by night and it's all just - fun. Nothing complicated, just teaching his stunningly attractive best friend things like braiding and manners and getting absolutely railed in return.

She does teach him stuff too, but damned if he can remember what right now aside from how much she likes it when he does _this_ -

He forgets himself when she stiffens, lashes his tail excitedly and only manages to avoid earning them both a hearty ribbing for a week by the virtue of making Yasha come hard enough that her breath just stops, and that's an awfully fun turn of events even for all the turns that led them here so far. He keeps his thumb steady on her clit, rubs her through it and slows as Yasha bows up and hangs for a moment in her peak, and then she takes a huge gulp of air and collapses back to the ground to start trying to make sense of herself again and yes, Molly is _quite_ pleased by his performance tonight, thank you very much.

He sits up off her and there's not really enough of him here to keep his tail from flickering behind him like a whip as he rests his chin on a hand and watches her.

"Fuck," Yasha says, succinct as always. She takes a slow, measured breath and pulls herself upright to look him over head to toe in a way that makes him feel deliciously exposed and prompts a shiver.

He's soaked, maybe dripping, and Yasha absolutely notices, shifts forward and pushes hard on his chest. Molly considers resisting - just for the _novelty,_ wouldn't it be wild if he could - but he's not sure how much time they have left and Yasha's the only person he knows who gets _more_ intense after coming. He's not missing a second of this.

He goes down willingly and gasps a little when Yasha touches him with one hand and snatches his lashing tail out of the air with the other without looking. She considers the spade of it now as she moves her other hand over his folds, then looks back at his face. "You're going to take someone's eye out, Mollymauk."

He giggles, a little hysterical. "I've got plenty to spare."

Yasha tugs sharply and Molly knows it's coming and he _keens_ , vision misting for a moment. When it clears, she's smiling darkly from between his thighs as she slides at least two fingers inside of him with nothing at all in the way of resistance. His tail is free and wraps around her bicep as he gasps but it's not _enough_ , he's completely soaked and even Yasha's big fingers are gaining nothing in the way of friction - but she knows his tells, knows him, and however many she's got in him now are fucking perfect. Molly throws his head back as Yasha's thumb presses against his dick and he moans a little too loudly before remembering that Yasha probably can't reach his mouth to shut him up and gods. Every detail of this blows his mind just a little further.

He manages not to whine when Yasha pauses, but it's a near thing. "Molly."

He lifts his hand. "I know. I'm good."

He hears her make that breathy sound that's as close to a laugh as she usually gets and contains all manner of expressions - in this case, the usual amused exasperation. "You are good," she agrees, "but do you need something to bite?"

He wants to say no, but the simple fact is that he's still squirming on Yasha's fingers and his mind hasn't gotten any more used to the size thing happening here, and it hasn't been long enough since Yasha last made him yelp loud enough to wake up half the camp for him to have forgotten the heckling.

So he nods. And Yasha, bless her, doesn't have to take her hand out of him to lean sideways and snatch at the shirt he discarded before downing the potion. He fumbles for it when she tosses it up at him, and he's barely got the fabric pressed to his mouth when Yasha pulls her fingers out and slams back into him twice in quick succession.

His swears are barely muffled in the shirt and she's watching him with satisfaction when he sits up to glare at her, and then she drags her free hand up the outside of his thigh and pumps into him again and he just stops trying to think altogether, honestly.

* * *

He's still big when she finally pulls her hand out of him and flops up next to him, breathing a little more steadily than him but eyes shining as she pats his cheek and rests her head on his arm.

"We made good time," he pants.

"I am very good at what I do."

It is a damn shame that so few people know the wellspring of deadpan humor that runs in her. He likes to think he contributed, but if he's being honest it's always been there. He just happened to be the first to draw it out.

He scoffs in mock offense. "I was there too, you know."

She flips a dismissive hand, which makes him chuckle.

"Wonder what happens if you drink two?" 

Molly chokes a little before he catches that she's teasing him - he's a little slow on the uptake at the moment. "Ha."

She turns to look at him. "What?"

Oh. Not teasing. "Probably nothing good," he says, but even he can hear the guess in his voice.

Yasha settles to look up at the tent's top again. "You're probably right. I've seen people try to use two spells at once and it's…" she wiggles her hand. "Probably best not to."

Molly doesn't miss the longing look she tosses towards the crate in the corner though, and it makes him smile. "I think we both know the real question is what on earth we're going to do with the spider climb."

Yasha considers. "I want to run up a really big wall, like maybe a cliff."

"So predictable," Molly sighs. "You can already climb faster than most people can walk."

Yasha folds her arms. "It's different." He doesn't argue.

They lay there in comfortable silence, airing out before they roll away and have to pull clothes back on.

Yasha's voice breaks through a few minutes later. "That flamethrower though."

Molly sits up. "Oh I absolutely _love_ the way you said that." As he's speaking, Molly feels some kind of strange pull in the middle of him, like he's being condensed somehow. He got swallowed by a huge lizard once - it's not a dissimilar feeling of suction, but it doesn't smell as bad this time and there's less of a risk of catching the business end of Yasha's desperate greatsword slicing through to get him out.

Before he can fully unpack the feeling he blinks and finds himself small, which is to say a respectable size when he's next to someone who isn't Yasha.

Yasha herself is propped up on an elbow now and watching him, and she reaches out to scratch idly at the base of his horn. "That was fun. Sleep for now?"

Molly nods, starts working his shirt over his head as Yasha heads for the rest of their pile. He watches her go and doesn't bother pretending he isn't when Yasha looks over his shoulder at him.

"We're a damn catch," Molly says, grinning.

Yasha rolls her eyes and starts pulling their clothes apart. "I'm a catch. You're…a throw?"

Molly's laughing too hard to anticipate Yasha flicking his pants at his face, but the impact just makes him laugh harder. "Keep working at it," he says when he can breathe. "Please, by all the gods keep working at it. With me specifically."

"Goodnight, Molly."

Her back is to him on her bedroll, but he is unperturbed, giggles only just starting to fade. "Gnight, dear."

Molly pulls up his blanket, blows out the lantern, and settles in with a sigh.

He's just starting to drift off when Yasha's voice cuts through the silence, decisive. "You're bait."

He grins in the dark. "Better. You'll get there."


End file.
